Truth or Dare
by May R Neko
Summary: Let's play Truth or Dare now! With special guests... *drumroll* the Kuroshitsuji and Maid-Sama cast! I put a T rating just in case by the way.
1. Introduction !

"Nyan and welcome! Welcome! Welcome and welcome again to an exciting game! I'm May, the person who is responsible for giving out the truth or dares, making sure that the contestants do them and effectively breaking the 4th wall to use your dares and truths that you post in the reviews! Nyan!" May announced into a bubblegum pink microphone.

"Now, Lets introduce our contestants!" May's assistant (also ex-grim reaper), Rose announced.

"First, we have the lovable duo with one of the weirdest romances, Misaki and Usui!" May said, " You two please sit on the sofa over there!"

Misaki looked at a tiny sofa at the end of the stage. "How will we both fit there?" she asked.

"It's okay you can sit on my lap Prez," Usui grinned.

Misaki lost it, "Fine you stupid Usui but don't try anything perverted you perverted alien!"

"Well okay then... Lets announce the third and fourth contestants," Rose said in a voice straight from a TV show.

"Its the duo a lot of fangirls- and I mean a whole lot of fangirls- wanted to kiss. Here is Sebastian Michaelis and his young master, Ciel Phantomhive!" May continued to announce, "by the way Rose, have you been practicing?"

"Nope. What can I say I'm just born natural at this," Rose joked while Ciel and Sebastian made their way to a sofa that looked too much like a throne.

"Why are we doing this?" Ciel muttered.

"Its going to be fun botchan," Sebastian replied.

"I don't know the definition of fun anymore..."

"My young master, you are the same as ever," Sebastian smiled.

"Next we have two... Erm ladies... I think," Rose announced.

"Here are Lizzie and Aoi-chan!" May continued.

"My... My what a cute dress you have! You are remind me of one girl I saw at a ball... But I never got to see her face though," Lizzie chatted with Aoi.

"Thank you! You are lovely yourself, just like any girl should be...," He glanced evilly in Misaki's direction, "unlike her!"

Misaki gulped.

"Well anyways, where did you get your clothes?" Lizzie asked.

"I made them," Aoi replied with a smile.

"Really?" Lizzie's eyes widened, "I would love an outfit. Can you make one for me please? Which also reminds me that its going to be Ciel's birthday and I need to give him something cute to wear. Can you make him something too?"

"With pleasure!" Aoi-chan replied with a charming smile.

Ciel made a face which looked like he was going to throw up.

"Thank you very much!" Lizzie said as she hugged Aoi.

"No problem! You don't become a net idol by being mean you know?"

"Okay then! Moving on to Grell and the Undertaker," May announced.

"Sebas-chan," Grell waved from his seat and started blowing kisses.

Sebastian put his hand on his face. "You sicken me... Again."

"You shouldn't have said that so soon Sebby," May called, "Because here comes an even weirder duo! Give it up for Alois and Claude."

They both sat down on a sofa decorated with spider web designs and in less than two seconds Alois proceeded to lick the furniture.

"Seriously?" Rose glared, " Do you really want to be disqualified even before the game begins?"

Alois stopped, "I intend to win and get Ciel to like me in the process."

Alois winked at Ciel and this time Ciel looked like he was going to die.

"Last but not least its the moron trio, whose names I forgot, followed by Hanna Annafellows, also known as one of the characters nobody really likes!" May announced.

Shiroyan, Kurotatsu and Ikkun followed Hanna as if they were mesmerized.

"You are one of the prettiest maids ," Shiroyan said as he followed Hanna to the sofa.

"Except for maybe Misaki," Ikkun added.

"Unless you were into your demon uniform," Kurotatsu grinned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Hanna snapped, uninterested at their chattering.

"Just been reading stuff," Kurotatsu shrugged.

"I have a feeling nobody wants to know what you are reading," Rose interrupted.

"Well I guess this is all the contestants!" May beamed, " We want some devilish dares from you guys and truths too so we can let the games begin!"

"Until then!" Rose began.

"Bye!" The whole cast shouted.

"By the way you guys," May began, " Literally anything is allowed. I don't mind （＾ω＾) !"

"How did you manage to say an emoticon? " Rose asked.

"That will be explained in the next time to! See you!"


	2. Round 1

"Let the hunger games begin!" May announced with a big smile.

"You are getting to excited for Catching Fire May," Rose shook her head while simultaneously face-palming.

"Oh yeah..." May nodded, " This is an even more dangerous and more exciting game... Ladies and gentlemen welcome to ultimate first round of truth or dare!"

A big cheer erupted from the crowd **(Thats you guys :P).** "Boy we sure have some excitement here. I hope our wonderful players feel the same," Rose smiled and all the contestants waved.

"Useless waste of time..." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Oh did I hear that Ciel wants to go first?" May asked with a devilish grin, "we have a wonderful dare from a wonderful reviewer RedRoset."

Ciel gulped and was about to argue when Sebastian cut him off. "Botchan will be honored to."

Ciel shot him an evil look, "Fine, just like chess this is a game I would win."

"I am not sure about that..." Rose teased in a singsong voice as she handed May the dare.

"Ehem... The dare is that Ciel must sit in Sebastian's lap for the rest of the round, or we have another 'even better dare'," May announced.

"Hmph," Lizze whispered to Aoi who sat next to her, "Ciel won't do that. He doesn't like his butler he likes me right? I should sit on Ciel's lap right?"

Aoi shrugged, " I would sit on his butler's lap. He's almost as hot as Usui..."

Rose suddenly appeared behind Aoi. Smoke was escaping from the top of her head, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ALMOST AS HOT ? I THINK YOU MEANT HOTTER THAN!"

"You think he's hotter than me?" Usui asked, winking at her.

Rose swooned, "I think I should sit down for a while..."

"Well anyway which one would it be Ciel?" May questioned curling her hair excitedly.

"I'll take the second option..." Ciel answered quietly, " It can't be worse can it?"

"Good choice botchan..." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, " but in case you didn't notice you were sitting on my lap the whole time..."

Ciel jumped up as if his pants were on fire. Sebastian quietly laughed but he tried to hide it. "Shut up! Thats an order!" Ciel blushed furiously.

"Okay then. The other dare is that you have to kiss Sebastian for a minute,"May fangirled as she said the last words.

Ciel looked as if he was about to throw up as Sebastian took his face between his hands. They got closer and closer...

"I can't watch..." Lizzie put her hand over her face.

"Stop!" Rose exclaimed running in between Ciel and Sebastian.

"Aw. We were getting to the good part," Usui teased Misaki.

"What do you mean the good part you perverted alien! And why do I feel like my bra's unhooked?!" Misaki hollered.

"I copied the dare wrong. Its supposed to be hug..." Rose cut the fight between Usui and Misaki off.

Ciel looked relieved but as Sebastian hugged him he looked like he was going to puke all over again.

"Why do you hid your feelings from me?" Sebastian whispered quietly,"I know exactly how you feel."

Ciel blushed furiously and tightened his grip around Sebastian. Meanwhile Grell looked furious. "Snip, snip, snip!" Grell waved his scissors, "That was supposed to be my hug! That kid will be put on the death list, at once. I also never got the kiss he promised! I knew Sebby plays hard to get but this is ridiculous. Look at me. I'm fabulous!"

"I'd rather ship them..." May commented.

Grell scowled as the timer rang.

"One minute passed! Break it up you two," Rose announced.

"Unless you really don't want to!" May cheekily grinned.

"You need help May... Stop watching yaoi," Rose shook her head.

May blushed, "Fine break it up."

Reluctantly Sebastian began to loosen his grip around Ciel. Ciel didn't move. "We could keep going you know botchan?" Sebastian mocked.

Ciel snapped out of it and jerked away from Sebastian. He shuddered, "Never ever again."

"Next dare goes to Misaki and Usui!" May announced into her microphone.

The shone on them.

"I don't want to do this! Especially if it has something to do with this perverted alien!"

"Stop denying it Prez," Usui winked at her, "You love me."

"Don't worry Misa. Your dare wouldn't be hard," Rose comforted her.

"Fine let's start! I'm going to win this for the girls!" Misaki announced determined. She had fire in her eyes and she looked super confident.

"Your dare is to seduce Usui!" May giggled.

"Wait... WHAT!" Misaki exclaimed, "you guys are more perverted than this alien! Is it just a misprint? Or maybe the dare is for someone else... Like the couple with that kid and that butler guy?"

"Prez," Usui pulled her close, " your arguing turns me on."

Misaki pulled away shrieking,"You perverted alien!"

"Well that was easy..." Rose commented.

"Yup, we should make it harder!" May enthusiastically added, "Your new dare if to kiss for two minutes!"

"No problem," Usui swiftly pulled Misaki close until their lips met. Surprisingly Misaki kissed back.

"Erm... Let's end this her just in case things escalate," May awkwardly started to end the first round, " And I'll also go find an available room for these two..."

"But what about the other dares?" Rose questioned, "I was looking forward to them..." She shot Grell and Sebastian a look.

"We will be back in an hour or two guys to finish the round. They should be finished by then right?" She glanced at Misaki and Usui who were still kissing.

"I'll never understand their relationship but its so kawaii （＾ω＾). So see ya in an hour! " May ended.

"Bye bye!" Everyone waved.


	3. Round 2!

"Sorry you guys it has been more than an hour," May quietly announced, " actually it was like a month... Maybe..."

"Yup, all because of your laziness," Rose snapped, " and why did you go on an unexpected vacation without me!"May blushed a pinkish color.

"Well lets finish the amazing dares!" May announced regaining her confidence.

" For the first dare (written by an amazing reviewer ) Sebastian a.k.a Sebast-chan will have to tell that... Erm slightly annoying thing known as Grell that he loves him," Rose read out the dare, slightly saddened since she had a crush- a slight crush- for Sebastian and she also had a slight hate for grim reapers since they kicked her out of her job... But never mind that story.

"SEBAS-CHAN! TIME TO CONFESS THAT YOU LOVE THE DEATH GOD, " Grell screeched like a fangirl.

"You still sicken me," Sebastian curtly replied.

"You still have to do it though. That's an order and revenge for before," Ciel mocked, "Maybe this won't be a total waste of time."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

"We should hire him at the maid caffe..." Aoi-chan commented, "and I'll be the maid of course!"

" You work at a maid caffe? Thats so cool! The dresses are so cute! I wish I could convince Ciel to wear something cute," Lizzie replied.

Meanwhile Sebastian stood up, his eyes flashing a specially demonic shade of red as he made his way up to the flamboyant and arguably fabulous but annoying Grim Reaper. I love you...," Sebastian started heartlessly.

Grell fangirled even more and started jumping around the room.

"tube..." Sebastian finished with a chuckle as soon as Grell was out of earshot.

"Smart," May commented with a smile.

"Well a Phantomhive butler who couldn't fool a grim reaper is not worth his salt," he stated boldly.

"Time for dare number two!" May announced.

"Sebastian and Claude will have..." Rose began while drumming a set of forgotten neon drums.

"a stare off!" finished May.

"Don't disappoint me," Ciel and Alois both whispered to their butlers.

"This is going to be intense... But I think my Sebby will always win!" Grell jumped in his seat, apparently not upset with the terrible confession.

Sebastian and Claude went to the middle of the room and sat down on a square table. Claude reluctantly removed his glasses. "Are you sure you can still see me?" Sebastian joked as he sat down.

"Okay..." May announced, " on your mark... Get set... Go!"

Sebastian and Claude stared at each other. It was uncertain who was going to crack first but everyone knew that this was going to take a while. "Wow, this is intense!" Rose whispered in May's ear.

Meanwhile it looked as if Ciel and Alois had their own type of a stare off. " If looks could kill, both of them would be dead by now," May joked.

Five hours passed and there was still no winner and the moron trio were fast asleep.

"Erm... Guys, Lets just call it a day and stop this," May said to the butlers.

"Wait a second..." Sebastian murmured. Sebastian's eyes suddenly and very discreetly flashed a dark red. Claude was thrown of and blinked.

"No!" Alois screamed like a spoiled child.

"Ha! I knew this would happen!" Rose chuckled. Sebastian's eyes went on her and she instantly blushed a brilliant pink.

"Its time for the last dare by the reviewer Red Roset!," May announced.

"Moron trio! Time to make the undertaker laugh!" Rose called the asleep trio, " Wake up!" she slammed her hands on the table.

All three of them stood up with a jolt. "Misaki is cute even when I'm half-asleep..." Ikkun commented.

They sheepishly all went in front of the undertaker. The undertaker glanced at them from under his white fringe.

"Well... I have the right joke for you! " Kurotatsu said.

"Oh no... Everyone close your ears," Shiroyan said.

When everyone, except the undertaker closed their ears Kurotatsu started speaking.

"Bleep... Bleep... Bleep... Bleep," Ikkun tried to censor some words.

In the end of the joke nobody was laughing. "Lets give up guys. That was our best material!" Kurotatsu said as they all made their way back to their seats. Little did they know that there was a random conveniently placed banana peel waiting for them. They all tripped in unison and fell down with a thud. "Oh my! Misaki can't see us like this!" They yelled as they tried to scramble to their feet.

"Oh how I love human patheticness, if that even is a real word," the undertaker chuckled.

"Well thats it for today guys!" May waved.

"See you and thanks for being an awesome audience!" Rose smiled.


End file.
